Bound
by KristosLilly
Summary: Everything about her he longed to abhor and hate, but actually loved. He wished he could possess her, hold her, take her over. Maybe even destroy her... Lorenzo Alcazar/Sam McCall, A to Z.
1. Adoration, Bound, Closure

**Bound**

 _ **Lorenzo Alcazar and Sam McCall A to Z. Takes place circa early 2007.**_

* * *

 **A - Adoration**

She did not deserve his affections. She certainly did not deserve his **adoration**. She had murdered his son in cold blood. In his mind, it had been brutal and unconscionable. She deserved nothing but his scorn and hatred. She in all honesty, deserved to die in a very painful way for what she had done. He should want her dead. He should even be the one to administer her punishment. But how could he pull a gun on her and end her life when he could barely even think straight in her presence? His hand would certainly falter if she looked up at him with those beautiful chocolate eyes of hers. If she even said one word to him, he wouldn't be able to go through with it.

Everything about her he longed to abhor and hate but actually loved. He wished he could possess her, hold her, take her over. Maybe even destroy her.

She was clueless of the way he felt and he had no intention of ever telling her either. She thought he was a monster and they would never be more to each other than what they already were.  
 _  
Enemies._

* * *

 **Bound**

He was bound to her forever the moment she pumped that bullet into his son's chest. From then on, whether she liked it or not, they were apart of each other's blood. He wished he could sever that tie but it would not be undone in his heart.

Today he is at Kelly's when she happens to walk in with her baby sister on her hip. His heart immediately stops for a long moment before resuming beating, this time very rapidly.

She is smiling beautifully and laughing with her mother and her other sister Kristina but no emotion other than pain glistens in her eyes. Everyone knows her world is falling apart. Her whole private life has even been fodder for her TV show, _Everyday Heroes_. But he suspects Alexis doesn't see her daughter's pain or chooses not to because then she might have to own up to being a contributor of it and Alexis had never atoned for anything in her life, least of all for destroying other people.

Even killing Lorenzo's own brother.

How ironic that mother and daughter should have both taken away two of the last of his family members. It was sick and twisted really but not as sick and twisted as is his desire to walk over to them and sit beside Sam and try to put the light back in her eyes that has been missing for too long.

But he would and never could do that so he simply folds up his newspaper, pays for his coffee and hurries away as if that could make the ache in his heart go away as well.

* * *

 **C - Closure**

 **Closure.** That's what he needs. To end this obsession of his, he needs to find a way to exorcise it from his system like the all-consuming fever it is. He has never felt so out of control and he has always prided himself on his methodical composure. But she makes him lose every last ounce of that. She makes him feel alive just when he sees her across the park or as he's passing through the hospital and she happens to be there though they have never have anything to say to each other. At least, she never has anything to say to him. She cheats him out of the pleasure of hearing her voice. She cheats him out of feeling her touch or being close enough to smell the scent of her perfume. Yes, he needs **closure.**

He is sitting in his study thinking of her when he should be going over the shipping ledgers. The door suddenly bursts open. He looks up and immediately fumes. It's none other than the nefarious Jerry Jacks.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," Lorenzo says in a low, even voice but it still carries the weight of his displeasure.

"Tsk tsk, Mr. Alcazar, I thought we were friends," Jerry says as he brazenly walks over to the wet bar and begins to pour himself a drink.

Lorenzo considers ripping the tumbler from his hand and pounding Jerry over the head with it repeatedly until he's a broken, bloody mass on the floor but simply stiffens more. "I thought I told you to leave town."

"Well, yes, you did but then I thought: Where's the fun in running and hiding when it's so much more fun to play with the lives of the people around here on their own soil?" Jerry muses as he takes a sip of brandy and grins. "You know I think that it will be such much fun to go after Sonny and Jason's loved ones for the way the foiled our plans .. Starting with that beautiful brunette, Sweet Sam. What do you think?"

Lorenzo tries not to betray his emotions or the horror the news that Jerry is after Sam evokes in him. He knows it would be like blood in the water. Jerry is a shark and would smell it. "Leave them alone. I can take care of them myself."

"No, I'm afraid not, Mr. Alcazar. Your ineffectual reign of tyranny around here has ended. I am in charge now and they are all going to die one by one. I will have the most fun knocking off Sweet Sam though I'll take my time. I have lots of plans for her..."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED._**


	2. Danger, Entranced, Forever

**D - Danger**

He should have taken care of Jerry Jacks at his house when he had the chance, when the evil man made the nasty comment that he was going after Sam, but his daughter was asleep upstairs and he had always promised to protect her from his way of life the way he couldn't Sage or Diego. His hands had been tied at that moment but as soon as he got the chance, he called Skye to come over and take Lila Rae back to the Quartermaines where they would be safe. He was declaring all out war on Jerry when in reality he should have let the madman do his worst. But this was Sam, after all. As strongly as he wanted to hate her, his love for her was that much stronger.

He leaves the house and goes to find her immediately. They haven't spoken in literally months and for a moment as he walks into the TV studio, he has no idea what to say. He licks his lips as they suddenly feel so painfully dry and his heart thuds again as he sees her sitting in a makeup chair crying as she wipes off her too-thick stage makeup. She sees him come to stand behind her and immediately barks at him, demanding to know how he got in here.

"There is no such thing as security in this place," he answers, now close enough to her he can inhale the scent of her lilac perfume. "We will have to remedy that."

"'We'?" She echoes.

"Yes, Sam, _we._ I didn't come here for a casual conversation."

"I figured that much. You're here to yell at me again for Diego's death right? To issue another threat?" She asks as another tear streaks down her face. He wonders what has upset her so today but doesn't ask. Her safety has to be his first priority.

"No, that is not why I'm here. I came to tell you that I am putting you under my protection."

She blanches. "Excuse me?"

"Jerry Jacks is after you, Sam. He told me so himself. You are in a lot of **danger**."

"And you expect me to believe you want to protect me?"

"I don't expect you to. I just wish you would."

"Why should I believe you actually want to help me after all I've done to you?" She asks.

"Because I can't not help. You mean too much to ... too many people."

"Oh please," she scoffs and then stands from the chair. "It was nice of you to stop by, Mr. Alcazar, but I don't need your help. I don't want it either. I can take care of myself."

Then she turns and walks off and he has no recourse for the moment but to let her go.

* * *

 **E - Entranced**

She was **entranced** by the image of the person she saw in the mirror simply because she didn't recognize herself anymore. All the light had gone out of her eyes and they looked dull and lifeless, just the way she herself felt. She was weak and hollow. Just the night before she had learned the sad truth that Jason was the father of Elizabeth Webber's child and while it bothered her on many levels that Elizabeth had given Jason something she never could,, it bothered her still more that Jason seemed to have known the truth for quite some time and had no intention of telling her. They had always said no secrets and they were lying to each other.

Amelia poked her head in the door. "Sam, do you want a ride home?"

"No, thanks," Sam answered. "I just want to sit here awhile longer and then I'll head home."

"Okay well you take care of yourself," Amelia said and walked off.

Sam sat there staring at the image in the mirror for what seemed like hours. She was still dressed in a beautiful black stage dress and though her horrid caked makeup was gone, she didn't feel anymore real. She felt so fake, exactly the opposite of what she pretended to be.

Another tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away before deciding she had no recourse but to head back to the penthouse and pretend things were alright. As if they ever would be again after last night.

She gathered up her purse and car keys and walked out into the parking lot. It was deserted and she shivered a bit in the chilly spring air. She walked briskly to her new company-issued Lexus and was sliding the key into the lock when she felt a hand grab her from behind and heard a voice hiss, _"Don't scream."_

* * *

 **F - Forever**

Sam struggled against her would-be kidnapper but they were strong and nearly twice her size. "Don't scream," they said again. "I swear we're not going to hurt you."

She was then yanked kicking and screaming into the back of a black van and the door was slammed shut. She kicked out at her masked kidnapper and landed a stiletto heel to his solar-plexus. He hissed and crumpled a bit on the back seat. She immediately took the free moment to reach for the handle on the van even as it picked up speed and began to race out of the parking lot.

"Please don't try to jump out of a speeding van, Sam," a familiar voice said and she turned around for a moment to see none other than Lorenzo Alcazar emerging from the passenger seat and venturing towards her.

Sam went to hit him but he blocked the blow with his hand, instead locking a large hand over her tiny wrist. "Jason is going to kill you for this," she spat at him.

"Better me dead than you," Lorenzo said and there was a distinct pain in his dark eyes.

Sam wanted to kick him but resisted. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said I was going to keep you under my protective custody until I can finish off Jerry Jacks and I meant it."

"You can't keep me prisoner!" she shouted.

"No, but I can keep you safe," he answered. "Once Jerry has been caught, you can go back to your life with Jason and be miserable **forever** if that's what you want."

"You know what? Fuck you!" Sam said and spit in his face.

He simply wiped away the spittle with his free hand and dropped onto the seat pulling her down next to him. She struggled but he held tightly to her although she noticed he wasn't hurting her in the process.

"I don't trust you," Sam said. "I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"I wish you would have some faith in me but I know I can't change your mind. I can only do my best to keep you safe, Sam, and that's just what I intend to do. As soon as I find and eliminate Jerry, you are free to go."

"Until then?" Sam demanded.

"You're stuck with me."

* * *

 ** _I know this was a bit of a stretch but I thought Lorenzo kidnapping Sam to keep her safe was a bit romantic. Yes, I'm strange lol_**


	3. G-I

**G - Golden Roses**

Sam was taken to a location Lorenzo described only as "secure". In other words, he refused to tell her exactly where they were. All she knew is that they had been on the road for hours and hours and she could smell salt in the breezy air. So they were somewhere near a beach, probably secluded. She would have to plan well to escape and that's exactly what she intended to as soon as she got the chance.

He led her into a room and flipped on the lights. It was beautiful with the wallpaper the color of **golden roses** and high ceilings but it might as well have been a gilded prison to Sam.

"Your room," he said simply.

"My cell, you mean," she sniffed. "You know Jason is going to find me and kill your ass."

"As I already said ..."

"Yes I know. Better you dead than me which is totally true but why? If you really are trying to help me in some really twisted, bizarre way only you understand ... I mean I don't get why you are doing it."

He looked at her for a long moment, seeming to weigh his answer before finally saying quietly, "I don't want anyone else to die on my watch."

Then he shut the door and she was alone. She flopped back on the huge four-poster bed and just cried.

* * *

 **H - Hell-bent**

Sam was **hell-bent** on getting out of her gilded prison. Lorenzo allowed her to leave her room and wander the big estate but it had high walls and guards were crawling everywhere. She couldn't think of a good way to sneak out and she knew every escape trick in the book.

As days faded into weeks with no sign of her "sentence" ending, Sam spent a lot of time in the huge garden picking the petals off flowers and sitting in the sun. Lorenzo came down to see her often but she never had much more than curse words to say to him. He took it in stride though she sensed it bothered him somehow.

One day she put on shorts and a tank top and walked down to the little pond on the property to watch the cod fish swim around out of pure unadulterated boredom. She felt him approaching her before she saw or heard him. She could sense his presence these days in some odd way.

"What do you want?" she asked as she leaned over the pond and dangled her hands in the cool water.

"Just to talk," he answered. "And tell you that Jerry Jacks has been spotted around Port Charles again according to my contacts."

"So he's not dead yet?"

"No but soon."

"Yeah whatever ..."

"Sam, I am truly sorry you hate it here but how else can I protect you?"

"You can let me protect myself!" she shouted. Her voice softened then. "Do you know if Jason is looking for me? Be honest."

"He is but so far has no leads," Lorenzo said, sounding almost contrite to her ears.

Sam suddenly sprung to her feet and barreled over to Lorenzo, beginning to pummel his chest as hard as she could with her fists. Guards came out of nowhere to stop her but he held up a hand and accepted the beating from Sam. "Jason loves me. Someone loves me out there and you are keeping me from them," she cried, hitting him and hitting him until she had no more strength left and sunk to the grassy ground in a heap.

Lorenzo immediately leaned over and picked her up, scooping her easily into his arms and carrying her to the safety of her room, away from the eyes of the curious guards, and tucked her into her bed where she immediately fell asleep.

* * *

 **I - Ill and I Love You**

Ever since the day Sam had collapsed into a heap by the pond after attacking Lorenzo, she had kept to her room and refused to emerge. She picked at her food instead of actually eating and stayed in bed for most of the day and night.

Lorenzo sorely missed her presence around the compound but tried to respect her need for space. That is until the silence was positively killing him and he finally went up to her room to check on her. He found her still in bed staring out the window forlornly. She had a thin sheen of sweat on her brow and his hand immediately went to her forehead. She felt warm. "You're **ill** ," he said, almost sternly. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?"

She turned to look at him as if finally noticing his presence. "Would you have cared?"

"Of course I would have!" he snapped involuntarily. "I'm going to get a doctor for you."

Sam nodded. "If I die, please tell Jason I loved him."

Lorenzo felt a pain in his chest at her words. "You're not going to die, Sam."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you're a lot stronger than you think you are," he said hoarsely and backed out of the room.

He closed the door and stood there for a moment with his hand over his mouth, thinking she was strong; she would certainly be okay because if she wasn't ... he would die too.

 _ **I love you,**_ Sam, he thought. _I'm going to do what's right for you._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews thus far. They are so appreciated!


	4. J-L

**J - Justified**

Was he still **justified** in doing what he was doing when Sam so obviously hated being here? Was he really protecting her if she was dying in the process?

These thoughts played like a broken record in his mind as Lorenzo watched his personally hired physician examine Sam. She looked so still, so small, so fragile lying in that bed and he wanted nothing more for her to sit up and scream at him again.

The physician turned to look at Lorenzo. "Its pneumonia."

"What can I do?" Lorenzo asked, clutching his chest as if he were physically in pain as well. Really his heart just ached for Sam.

"Make sure she rests a lot, drinks lots of fluids, takes these medications," the physician said as he passed Lorenzo a pill bottle. "Most of all, give her time to heal."

Lorenzo nodded and watched the physician leave. He then moved over to Sam's side and sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair. She turned to look at him with glassy eyes. "Jason?" She said.

Lorenzo didn't say anything at first as he realized she was hallucinating. Then he cleared his throat and said, "No, Sam, just try to sleep, alright?"

She pulled herself to a sitting position in the bed and touched Lorenzo's face before leaning over and brushing her lips across his. His heart stopped and he lightly forced her away, pushing her back onto the bed. "Go to sleep," he said.

"I love you, Jason," she murmured.

"I love you, Sam," Lorenzo said and tears formed in his eyes.

He knew what he had to do now.

* * *

 **K - Kill**

Lorenzo sat with Sam for hours each day just to make sure she was getting better. She finally seemed better when she emerged from her room for the first time in over a week and demanded donuts and hot coffee saying she was starving.

Lorenzo sent his guards on an immediate search for the items she craved as Sam sat across from him at the breakfast table, watching him watching her. "Something's going on in that twisted brain of yours," she said.

"I am glad you're feeling well enough to insult me. I've honestly missed that."

Sam smiled seemingly in spite of herself. "I have missed it too. Now tell me what you're thinking."

"I am thinking that we need to get a move on. I am taking you home to Port Charles and ... Jason."

It **killed** him to have to say that but it was out and now he couldn't take it back.

"What?" She said, her eyes going wide and immediately filling with tears. "Are you yanking my chain or -"

"No," he said honestly.

"Is Jerry finally dead?"

"No but Jason can take care of you, I suppose. I will also have my guards surrounding you wherever you go."

"Of course ..."

"I'll catch Jerry though and then you can go on with your life the way you always deserved to."

"What changed your mind?"

"I realized I couldn't protect you. That by keeping you prisoner, I was slowly killing you and I couldn't stand that."

Sam nodded as tears ran down her face. "Thank you, thank you so much."

* * *

 **L - Looking**

Sam couldn't believe she was actually going to be free. It was almost too good to be true but somehow she trusted Lorenzo when he said he was taking her back.

They climbed into the van along with a few of his guards and a driver and Sam looked over at Lorenzo. "Are you going to finally tell me where we are?"

"Near the Jersey shore."

"That's why I smelled the salt in the air and on the breeze," Sam said and turned to **looking** out the window as the landscape zipped by.

XoXoXo

They reached Port Charles by midnight and Lorenzo had his driver pull up right in front of Harborview Towers.

Sam climbed out and nearly wept with joy at being back, so amazed Lorenzo had kept his promise. She looked at him. "What am I supposed to tell Jason?"

"Tell him the truth. He knows where to find me."

"He's going to want to murder you."

"I know and I would do the same if he had kept you away from me all this time too."

Sam nodded and walked up the front steps as Lorenzo looked on. He was planning to let her go and return to his house and wait for the proverbial shit to begin to fly but he was no coward. Instead he climbed out of the van and followed her inside.

She looked at him. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Perhaps," he admitted. But more than that, he wanted to tell Jason to protect Sam, cherish her, love her the way she deserved to be loved before he never get another chance. Jason needed to be reminded of what he could so easily lose.


End file.
